


These Four Walls

by Space_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, DSOD spoilers, Inspired by Music, Kaiba gets emotional, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: A letter left by Kaiba for Atem. 
(Based on the song These Four Walls by Little Mix)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when I replayed this song after not hearing it for a while I immediately thought of this. Kaiba is a very interesting character for me because he seems so cold and somewhat emotionless in canon, but he must let out that emotion somehow, so I have a small headcanon that he writes his feelings down in solitude. So I'm sorry he he seems a little ooc to people but oh well. This was kind of rushed and I wasn't sure how to end it. Also DSOD spoilers so don't read if you don't want those.

~~Yugi~~ Atem

I didn’t know not having you here would affect me this bad. I just can’t stop thinking about duelling you. That’s all I can think about these days, but I’m going to see you again. Wait for me _. I feel so numb_ , as if you gave me feeling and a purpose, but this can’t be right? I just want to duel you.  _It’s began, the feeling the end is has come_. You’re not gone, you’re out there and I know it. I just have to find you. And now I can barely eat. Why do you have this effect on me? It won’t be for long though. Wait for me.

 

_In this time, I’ve lost all sense of Pride_. Without you here I have no way to try and better myself. I have no one to duel because they’re not worthy. They’re not worthy of duelling me unlike you ~~Yu~~ Atem. I’m lost without you. _I've called a hundred times_. I know you’re out there, why won’t you answer me? Can’t you see what’s happening right now? I need you. _If I hear your voice, I'll be fine_.

 

_I want the room to take me under_. I need to be with you, we have unfinished business and you know it. _What if I had one more night for goodbye?_ Would it all be different? Just one last duel _? If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep_. Now I have problems sleeping. But this is all about duelling, right? Just answer me! I can’t do this anymore.

 

_I lay in bed, can't seem to leave your side_. Sometimes I wear the puzzle around my neck, and close my eyes, praying that when I open them you’ll be standing there. It never happens, why won’t you come out of here? Can’t you see me here? _I won't say goodbye_ because you’re not gone. I’m going to find you so we can duel again. We can be together again _. I tried to smile today then I realized there's no point anyway_ because you left. You’re not here and I need you. I have no reason to leave this office.

 

It’s complete. I’m coming for you Atem. Wait for me. Please be there when I come. I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming. ~~I’m coming home.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos if you liked it (they actually make my entire day) and comment if you have any suggestions for improving! Thank you for reading :) x


End file.
